The central purpose of the investigation is to observe the stimulation which a newborn with Hyaline Membrane Disease (HMD) receives in a hospital nursery in order to help understand what environmental influences impinge upon the sick premature. The impact of variations from the "normal" course of postnatal care nursery is unknown. The current investigation will systematically observe infants to obtain information regarding the content, frequency, and patterns of animate and inanimate stimulation experienced by HMD infants in a hospital setting. Observational data will be collected in order to document levels of auditory, visual and caregiven stimulation received by the infants.